Tsaheylu
by Adelante
Summary: Opis sceny pierwszego razu Jake'a i Neytiri, uzupełnionej o bardziej pikantne szczegóły. M/18


Po wieczornej uroczystości, kiedy to Jake stał się jednym z ludzi, Neytiri przebrana w swój najlepszy odświętny strój, próbowała zwrócić jego uwagę swym niecodziennym wyglądem. Na początku nienawidziła go za to kim był, skąd pochodził. Jeden z tak znienawidzonych Tawtute, którzy zabili jej siostrę. Coś jednak dostrzegła w nim, czego nie mieli inni mężczyźni z jej klanu. W stosunku do nich zachowywał się trochę jak dziecko, które trzeba było wszystkiego nauczać. Na swój sposób był też uroczy i pociągający. Czyżby miała pociąg do rzeczy nieznanych. Mogła w końcu wybrać Tsu'teya o którym wiedziała wszystko, wychowując się z nim od dzieciństwa. Był też ulubieńcem jej ojca, jako odważny i nieco zarozumiały wojownik. Przecież to jemu była przeznaczona, to on miał być tym jedynym w jej życiu. Za to, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkała Jake'a, mało go nie zabiła, gdyby nie interwencja jednego ze świętych nasion Atokiryna. Później, kiedy chciała się go pozbyć, gdyż nie chciał jej opuścić, po raz kolejny poczuła boską interwencje Eywy w postaci dziesiątek świętych nasion spływających na niego. Wiedziała, że to nie przypadek. Że został wybrany do jakiegoś celu, którego sensu nie mogła pojąć. Jak bowiem Eywa mogła wybrać kogoś z Ludzi Nieba, żeby był jej namiestnikiem. To wykraczało poza jej umysł.

Kolejnym problemem było to, że on tak naprawdę był człowiekiem, kimś z innego gatunku, z innego miejsca we wszechświecie. Czy może on wykazać zainteresowanie nią, jako istotę której chciałby oddać wszystko co ma. Być z kimś takim jak ona. To nie tylko to, że wygląda podobnie jak reszta ludzi z jej klanu. Co było w jego wnętrzu? Czy coś się zmieniło przez te kilka miesięcy? Czy jej początkowa arogancja może mieć wpływ na to co nastąpi? Na ten czas pojawiało się więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

Razem udali się w miejsce, gdzie być może wszystko się zmieni. Była to piękna noc z nieboskłonem usianym gwiazdami oraz ponad wszystko górującym Polifemem. Zaczęła dawać mu swe zalotne spojrzenia. Wyglądała tak wspaniale, kiedy biegła. Jej piękne długie czarne włosy falowały na każdym skoku, kiedy tak z gracją omijała wszystkie przeszkody. Po drodze mijali wiele drzew, krzewów i całe piękno przyrody. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed niewielkim jeziorem. Ciało Jake'a pokrywała jeszcze świeża farba z chwilę temu zakończonej ceremonii. Neytiri zaproponowała mu kąpiel, sama jako pierwsza wchodząc do wody.

-Chodź ze mną. Jak dopłyniemy do drugiego brzegu, farba powinna całkowicie zejść. -spojrzała się na niego, nieco się śmiejąc.

Nic nie powiedział, a jedynie poszedł w jej ślady, zanurzając się błękitnej iluminacji dna jeziora. Płynąc tuż za nią, obserwował jej zwinne i powolne ruchy, kiedy tak gładko przecinała taflę czystej jak szkło wody. Miała rację, białe wzory na ciele znikały, po chwili mając już czyste ciało. Kiedy wydostali się na drugi brzeg, będąc przy tym całkowicie mokrzy, zaczęli zmierzać dalej do jednego z ich świętych miejsc. Włosy tak na początku mokre, ściśle przylegające do ciała, zdążyły po tej wędrówce wyschnąć. Może dlatego, że była to wyjątkowo gorąca noc.

Ostatni dystans pokonali swobodnie biegnąc. Neytiri co chwilę się oglądała, śmiejąc się przez ramię do Jake'a. Jej ogon w radości fruwał za nią, co postanowił wykorzystać Jake, łapiąc jego końcówkę. Ta natychmiast obejrzała się za siebie, kiedy poczuła delikatne szarpnięcie. Jak tylko się zatrzymała, kilka jaszczurek wachlarzowych poderwało się do lotu, zaczynając krążyć wokół nich. Neytiri popatrzyła na Jake'a i widząc na jego twarzy zafascynowanie tym spektaklem świetlnym, sama się uśmiechnęła.

-Chodź. -chwyciła go za rękę.

Zaczęła go ciągnąć w kierunku gaju drzew z których spuszczały się świecące błękitem gałązki, gdzie pod wpływem dotyku jej dłoni, lgnęły do jej ciała. Prowadząc go coraz dalej w głąb lasu drzew, zatrzymała się przy jednym z nich.

-Tutaj Eywa wysłuchuje nasze modlitwy. I czasem je spełnia. -chwytając trzy świecące gałązki, przytuliła je do siebie.

Jednym ruchem chwyciła swój warkocz za pleców i zbliżyła jego końcówki do wcześniej trzymanych gałązek. Zamknęła oczy i z zewsząd zaczęły dochodzić głosy. Były ich dziesiątki, a każdy miał coś do przekazania.

-To drzewo to Utral Aymokriyn**ä.** Drzewo Głosów. Głosów naszych przodków.

Jake chwycił kilka gałęzi i swój warkocz, a następnie popatrzył na Neytiri. Ta małym skinieniem głowy dała mu przyzwolenie na zbliżenie go do nich. Podobnie jak ona, usłyszał wiele głosów, zarówno starszych jak i młodszych. Głos małego szczęśliwego dziecka.

-Słyszę ich.

Jak tylko to powiedział, podeszła do niego Neytiri, chwytając błękitne gałązki do których miał połączony warkocz.

-Oni żyją, Jake. U Eywy.

Chwilę na niego popatrzyła, po czym położyła mu ręce na jego klatce piersiowej.

-Jesteś Omatikaya. Możesz zrobić łuk z drewna Domowego Drzewa. -spojrzała mu w oczy.

Wtedy odwróciła się do niego tyłem i zrobiła parę kroków do przodu. Czy wykazuje nadal nią zainteresowanie, czy może widzi jakąś inną kobietę. Jedyną rzeczą jaką mogła zrobić to zapytać. Na chwilę słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle. Miała powiedzieć, zaproponować coś czego może później żałować.

-Możesz też wybrać kobietę. Mamy wiele wspaniałych kobiet. -ujęła w dłonie ziarno Atokiryna i dodała -Ninat pięknie śpiewa.

Na chwilę zamarła, oczekując na to co powie.

-Nie chce Ninat.

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy usłyszała upragnioną odpowiedź, a następnie zdmuchnęła święte nasiono z dłoni. Dała mu więc kolejną propozycję i może to ona jest w kręgu jego zainteresowań. W końcu też był wojownikiem.

-Paral jest dobrą łowczynią.

Znowu czekała na odpowiedź, by usłyszeć takie słowa.

-To prawda. -powiedział twierdząco Jake.

Czyli jednak jest zainteresowany Paral. W chwilę wszystko się rozpadło, a cały urok prysł. Czyli to jednak nie ona stanie się jego wybranką. Odwróciła się w jego kierunku i patrząc na ziemię, nagle dostała kolejną niespodziewaną odpowiedź.

-Ja już wybrałem. Ale i ona musi mnie wybrać.

Nieoczekiwanie wszystko się zmieniło, tak niespodziewanie i gwałtownie, że nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Natychmiast mocno się uśmiechnęła i nim zmieni zdanie, dała mu szybką odpowiedź.

-Już to zrobiła.

Ich wzrok się spotkał i razem za bardzo nie wiedzieli, czego się spodziewać po sobie. Jakiej reakcji mogą oczekiwać od partnera. Jako pierwszy barierę niepewności przełamał Jake. Delikatnie objął jej szyję, zbliżając swe usta do jej ust. Był to ich pierwszy pocałunek, jaki kiedykolwiek miał miejsce. Delikatnie i powoli dali sobie czas na poznanie smaku ich ust. Gdy się już z nim zaznajomili, znacznie go pogłębili.

Teraz przyszedł czas na coś znacznie innego, co zawsze wywołuje nerwowość i niepewność pierwszego kontaktu. Razem klękając na ziemię, Neytiri trzymała swój warkocz, co zwróciło uwagę Jake'a. Czyżby tak wyglądała nieziemska miłość? Czy jest coś czego mu nie powiedziała? Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak to sprawdzić, sięgając za plecy do własnego warkocza. Przeciągnął go przed swoje ramiona i zaczął zbliżać jego końcówki do jej warkocza. Na chwilę dotknęła jego głowy, głaszcząc opadnięte na bok włosy. Domyślił się, że jednak to coś więcej, widząc na jej twarzy zdenerwowanie.

Delikatne rzęski zaczęły się łączyć i w tym momencie uderzyła ich fala uczuć, na jaką nie byli przygotowani. No może Neytiri słyszała co nieco więcej o intensywności tego momentu, ale nawet i ona była tym zaskoczona. Oboje dysząc, spojrzeli na siebie, nie mogąc przy tym powiedzieć ani słowa. Więc tak wygląda miłość. Żar, który wylewał się ze środka, ogarniający ich oboje gorączką i pożądaniem. Tego nie dało się już zatrzymać, za daleko to zaszło. Jak rzeka w trakcie powodzi, zaczęła przelewać się przez tamę, po chwili ją niszcząc i porywając ich oboje, swym rwącym potokiem.

Zaczęli wymieniać się pocałunkami, nie bacząc przy tym gdzie padną. Wszędzie na całym ciele były niesamowicie odczuwane. Muskanie ust na szyi, ustach, ramionach, wszędzie tak samo wywołując emocje. To jednak ciągle było mało. Jake złapał ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie, na co ona jęknęła. Nie opierała wcale, gdyż sama tego chciała. Pragnęła tej chwili od momentu jak go tu sprowadziła.

Ich wspólna ekscytacja sobą, dawała znać w mimowolnych reakcjach ciała na ich podniecenie. Czuła przed sobą to co chciała, żeby stało się jednością z jej ciałem. Czy to może boleć? Czy jest na początku tak źle, jak słyszała? Czy może nie zważać na to i skupić się tylko na tej chwili? Podobno później jest już tylko lepiej. Ale czy to prawda? Strach i pragnienie, to te dwie rzeczy, które w tej chwili czuła. Jak do tej pory Jake wykazał się delikatnością, więc i później nie powinno być gorzej.

Razem opadli na miękki zielony mech, na którym miało się zdarzyć to do czego dążyli, zaspokajając swe wspólne pragnienia. Drżąc na całym ciele, patrzyła na to co robił. Odsłonił je szatę, kryjąca to co najcenniejsze i pożądane przez niego. Rękami gładził ją po biodrach, chcąc uspokoić jej zdenerwowanie w momencie, kiedy zbliżał się do jej wejścia. Na początku trochę piekło i było niewygodnie, ale już po kolejnych delikatnych posunięciach, robiło się przyjemnie. Trafił jednak na barierę, której pokonanie bez bólu u niej, było niemożliwe.

Na chwilę zatrzymał się, patrząc na jej twarz. Czy wyraża na to zgodę oraz czy jest gotowa na chwile cierpienia. Małe skinienie jej głowy, wystarczyło mu za odpowiedź. Podpierając się rękami nad jej ciałem, zrobił jeden gwałtowny ruch do przodu i natychmiast się zatrzymał, gdy przez tsaheylu poczuł jej ból.

-Cii...Neytiri...przepraszam. -powiedział szczerze.

Uroniła łzy cierpienia, a z ust wydobył się jęk, co natychmiast zostało złagodzone długim pocałunkiem. Kiedy tylko najgorsza część minęła, zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami. Teraz jedyną rzeczą jaką odczuwali, była tylko niesamowita radość ze wspólnego stosunku.

Jake patrzył na jej piękne, niesamowicie smukłe niebieskie ciało, które dawało mu tyle przyjemności. Jej piękne oczy oraz niezwykle piękna twarz i te jej świecące pigmenty ułożone w fantazyjne wzory, skutecznie zaabsorbowały jego uwagę. Miała niesamowity nos, tak piękny w swych proporcjach, szeroki i jednocześnie płaski. Jej rozplecione włosy wyglądały wprost nieziemsko, gdy leżały szeroko na ziemi. No i ten jej uśmiech na twarzy, który się pojawiał, kiedy ich wzrok się spotykał. A wzrok miała niesamowity, gdy w głębokim bursztynowym spojrzeniu, odbijało się światło otaczającej ich przyrody.

Pierwszy raz ręką sięgnął do jej małych piersi skrytych pod pięknym naszyjnikiem. Nie sądził, że mogą być tak delikatne i jedwabne w dotyku. Wyraźnie czuł brodawkę, lekko wystającą ponad całą piersią. Dotykał ich tylko od czasu do czasu, nie chcąc psuć tej chwili. Ich ogony śmigały w agitacji, czy to na ziemi, czy lekko kołysząc się na boki. Obserwując je, można odgadnąć nastrój w jakim się znajdowali. A znajdowali się w uniesieniu własnych uczuć. Coraz głośniejsze jęki i krzyki, kiedy zbliżali się do szczytu. To co im towarzyszyło można było porównać do wybuchu wulkanu, kiedy tylko wspólnie osiągnęli jego apogeum. I wtedy też nagła fala rozkoszy zalała ich ciała. W tym momencie znaleźli się błogim stanie, a to zdawało się trwać i trwać minutami. Tylko dzięki tsaheylu uczucie ekstazy było tak uderzające oraz niemożliwie intensywne. To co w tej chwili przeżywali, nie można było z niczym porównać.

-Teraz jestem z tobą, Jake. Stworzyliśmy więź na całe życie. -szepnęła.

Ułożył się obok niej, twarzą w twarz. Oboje spoceni i zadowoleni. Poświęcili chwilę na złapanie oddechu i patrząc na siebie, upajali się chwilą beztroski. W końcu oboje ogarnęła senność. Jake zamknął oczy, a Neytiri po chwili obróciła się w jego ramionach i też zasnęła.

-Co ty wyprawiasz, Jake? -powiedział, budząc się w linkierze.


End file.
